


I wanna see you be brave

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Boredom Overtook Me, Drabbles, Emotional Problems, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genre: Many, Happy, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sexual Content, Tension, There are many many nations and pairings in this, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Writing From a 3DS, all the aus, happy endings, sometimes more than 100 words cause I go over sometimes, they are all little 100 word drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-500 word drabbles, with any and every pairing that I can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nyo!DenEst

**Author's Note:**

> So since my 3DS only allows for me to write 1000-886 words per chapter I decided to write drabbles

Else smiles lovingly at the smaller woman who sleeps on her lap, and she runs her hand through the soft blonde hair. Muttering sweet nothings into the dark air, Else loves how Ema moans gently before she tosses a little and goes back to sleep. She is so lucky to have a girlfriend like Ema, and Ema is absolutely lucky to have a girlfriend like her. 

Smiling wider, Else leans forward to kiss the Estonian girl on the head before she leaned back and closed her eyes. Though she could barely feel her legs as she had been in that position for at least an hour, she was comfortable. Not to mention she didn't really want to move Ema, as her girlfriend hadn't been sleeping well recently. 

"You are so perfect," Else mutters, "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," Ema murmurs, "though can we save the declarations of love for another time?"

"How long have you been up?" 

A little movement of her girlfriend's shoulders and a quick, "Don't know." caused Else to laugh heartily. 

"I love you." 

"You've already said that." And Else can hear the smirk in her voice. Leaning forward, Else kisses Ema before leaning back again.


	2. Denmark

I

“I don't love you,” is not the worse thing that is said by either of them. 

II

When they make up, there is a horrid second of pause before either actually says the words they both want to hear. 

III

The house goes back to being very silent that night and Denmark opens his third bottle of whiskey that week. 

IV 

It's only Thursday when Denmark hears the door slam shut and what follows from hims is a small shudder as the cold air hits him hard. 

V

Denmark leaves the bottle of expensive high grade foreign alcohol on the liquor cabinet for when the fighting is over and he comes home and they decide to make up again – hopefully for real this time. 

VI

When the phone rings for the 16th time that night, Denmark is too far gone in his nightmares of loss and pain to answer it and there are no messages besides a sigh when he wakes the next morning. 

VII

The door finally reopens two long weeks after the fighting and the empty promises that were whispered over long distant phone calls and for the first time – and he's counting all the times and days before now – he can feel the heavy weight lift off of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's PruCan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know i was tired.

Gilbert laid on the ground, his body worn and his heart tired. Five years of running, piled on with the who-knows-how-odd years of living with the abuse he had purposely forced his body through, and he couldn't go any farther. When Matthew had said those words, the sweet little words, 'I love you', he had bolted. He didn't know what to do with those words; he had never had to deal with those words being anywhere in his life. Growing up in Wit Sec and running from everything after his family broke apart, Gilbert didn't need those words, and he thought that Mattie had understood but apparently he didn't. 

He didn't and that sucked because Mattie was a soft person to lay with. 

Gilbert's memories drifted back to his time with Matthew, his time where it was just friends with benefits and wasn't confusing due to those words (I love you, I love you, why must they continue to chant in his thoughts?!). It was true, what was too good to be true never lasted. Which sucked because come one, Mattie was just so perfect. He didn't care if the relationship went anywhere, or at least that's what he said but apparently that wasn't true because Mattie had to whisper those words. Had to whisper those sweet and kind words that Gilbert couldn't deal with. Getting up from the ground, Gilbert closed his eyes and willed the memories away. 

He didn't do love, and he couldn't go back to that cute little log cabin that Mattie had. 

(Even if he could, let's just go with that thought, Mattie wouldn't want him back. And he probably had moved on so what did it even matter, exactly it didn't matter. Mattie didn't even stop him when he had begun to pack his bags. All he did was look sad but that didn't matter. Because Mattie didn't want him back - couldn't want him back and all Gilbert had was the cold harsh reality of loneliness and though it hurt, Gilbert knew that being alone was all he was capable of.) 

Though something compelled him, four hundred miles down a different road than where he started, in a crappy little inn with the girl from the bar trying to kiss him, to dial the numbers that was Mattie's phone number and wait for.... something, to happen. And something did happen. 

"Hello?" Mattie's voice drifted from the receiver into Gilbert's ear and all he could do was stand there. Couldn't even push whoever she was off of him. "Hello?" 

"I want to come back," Gilbert wanted to cry, "I want you to teach my how to love." 

But that didn't come out. 

All that came out was, "You too."

And Gilbert let the memories win and he let the alcohol go and he let the words that scared him take their place in his brain, let them continually echo until he had them memorized by heart because it wasn't fair. Love wasn't his forte, sleeping around was but something about that sweet cabin and that nice boy made Gilbert want to try again. Just try again until he got it right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... don't really know.

Poland pushed his hair back with a flick of his hand, smirk on his face. Belarus glared at him and the Pole gave her a big smile back, complete with the evil little wink. The whole room had gone quiet, no nation talked as this ultimate showoff happened.

"What did you call me?" Belarus spoke deadly.

"You heard me..." Poland answered in the same tone. "And STAY away from MY Liet. I saw what you did to his fingers." He shot.

"You think I am scared of you... Hah!" Belarus spat.

"Oh, you don't have to be scared of me for this to go down. You will get hurt if you hurt Liet one more time." Poland gave another fake smile, "I'll make sure of it."

"I do not like your little toy-"

"Liet's not my toy." Poland said and it was then all the nations realised that the valley girl speak was gone. Poland was dead serious, and he was showing it. "Don't call him that."

"I'll call him that if I feel like it." Belarus barked a sharp laugh, "And I'll do what I feel like."

"Try it." Poland whispered softly, "Go ahead and try. Let's see how far you go."

They both stopped talking, only using their caustic glares to speak. Germany was wanting to interrupt but he decided against it, interrupting them would probably get him injured. Just then the bell signalling lunchtime rang loudly.

"Time for lunch!" Poland said happily and he ran forward to grab Belarus by the arm. "Let's get going, I know this, like, absolutely cute~~~ cafe!"

"It's not a vegan place again is it?" The Belorussian asked, scrunching up her face.

"Like, not ever again!" The Pole frowned, "Plus that was, like on accident~" And they left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through old files and found a few drabbles.


	5. SeaLat

Latvia wondered when did they get like this. When did they become more than just friends? When did they begin to dabble into the dating game? Latvia doesn't remember but he doesn't think that it actually matters because when he and Sealand are laying next to each other, holding on like if they let go, they will be separated, it makes him feel good. It makes him feel happy. It makes him feel loved. 

Sealand asked if he wanted something to eat and Latvia had to realise that he was in fact hunger and that he hadn't eaten since the Sealander had been dropped off. Which had been over six hours ago. They had just played some board games and then watched television. 

"Yeah? Good!" Sealand said, "Mama's been teaching me some new foods." 

Oh.. that wouldn't be too bad, Latvia thought. He had eaten it before, when he once lived with the Finn. Following Sealand into the kitchen, Latvia sat down in the island seats. Sealand began getting out a pan and some food from the refrigderator. 

Chatting animately as he cooked, Sealand told the whole story of how Finland had begun to teach the boy how to cook and how sometimes he would occaisionally burn something. The timer went off halfway between the second part of the conversations and Latvia had begun to get worried. 

Sealand mentioned something about catching something on fire. 

Which was more like something England would do. 

Which meant that he might've been eating something more related to England's cooking. 

But then, Latvia stopped worrying and looked at the food that was being plated and let out a breath of air. The food looked near orgasmic, and it smelt orgasmic too. And when he took a bite, Latvia realised that sometimes having Sealand cook wouldn't be a bad thing. 

It might be an excellent thing.


	6. PoLiet

Poland laughed a beautiful laugh before leaning forward. Lithuania wrapped his arms around him in an embrace before the other could fall forward. The small blond had had too much alcohol at the get together that Mr. America had held. 

"Leiiiiiiittttttt~" Poland sung, hanging onto him like he was a lifesaver. 

Which in fact he was. 

France was getting to close to Poland and Lithuania had swooped in to save the other from getting molested on accident, because for some odd reason France was trying for England, who happened to be on the other side of the room. 

"I missed youuuuuu~" Poland began again before making a small noise that meant 'put me down before I puke'. Lithuania did just that before he got puked on and waited for the noise of retching. Pulling Poland's hair out of his face, Lithuania thought back to the last time he did this. 

It ended in some -ahem- things happening. 

Part of him wanted that, the other part just wanted to not have to go through hungover Poland tomorrow morning. 

"I know you did." Poland said, "You mished me tooo~ Y'u always look at meh~" 

That was true. Lithuania was always looking at the Pole; staring at him during meetings, outings and the like. Lithuania knew why, knew what he was doing and everything but all that didn't matter. Even though he lived Poland he didn't want to begin a relationship until he knew that he was "mentally fixed" as Estonia put it. 

"B-but... yous don wan' meh.... not an'more." Poland whined, pausing only to puke once more in the garbage can. This was not something that Lithuania was going to tell Poland about. The Pole would go crazy at the idea of puking in a random garbage can on the streets of some city in New York State. 

"L-Let-" 

"No!" Poland pouted, "I's love you. Your aaalllll I's wan' an'more. I mish you kishing meh." 

Then Poland lunged forward and 'kished' Lithuania on the lips, puke smell and all. 

Lithuania not caring, kissed back, he had missed the feel of those soft sweet lips pressed against his own and the smell did not deter him. Of course, a second later, Poland going green and vomiting did but it was okay, he'd take Poland home and when the other nation woke up the next day, they'd get to do all the kissing they wanted to.


	7. NethAus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue anymore, but I don't own Strident Gum.

Australia tapped his pen against the solid oak table as the nation in front of the room kept droning on and on. Sighing, he pulled out a Strident pack and oped a piece in his mouth but before he could put the pack away he got tapped on the shoulder. Australia turned slightly towards the person next to him, Netherlands, before offering a piece. 

“Thanks.” Netherlands muttered, taking the piece. 

“Your welcome.” Christen said, looking down at his notepad as the group moved to the lunch break. Dammit, he missed part of England’s speech. He rolled his eyes and got up, there was no use in crying over spilled milk. 

“Hey.” Christen turned around coming face to face with Netherlands. 

“’Ello..” He said as the other nation looked around the empty room. 

He leaned forward, “Come out with me?” 

Christen nodded, “Where to mate?” 

“Out to lunch.” Christen smiled. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally found a file of old and really short drabbles. So I'm posting them. And most of them are random. Like this one....


	8. RomHun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and this one...

Oh she knew he was cheating, it was obvious. So obvious. 

“You’re such a cheat!” Elizaveta huffed as her boyfriend checkmated her again. 

Vladimir smirked, “I am not.” he flashed her a devious smile. 

She scoffed, “You are too!” 

“I’m just better at chess than you.” Vlad teased. Elizaveta huffed again, this was their fifteenth game.. in a row and so far she only one 5 games!

“Again?” he questioned. 

“Yup.” Elizaveta nodded. 

“Don’t we have a meeting to go to?” He asked as he set up his pieces. 

Elizaveta arched an eyebrow, “Scared?” 

Vlad chuckled, “You wish.” And thus began their 16th game.


	9. CuSey

They had known of each other for years, with odd meetings and awkward smiles (all thanks to both England and France!). Christmas 2011, or well afterward was the first time he asked her out. Autumn said yes. It was the first time they had held hands in public and the first time she realised something. 

Carlos wrapped an arm around her waist, “Hey, you okay?” 

She nodded, “Fine, just thinking.” Autumn smiled. 

“About what?” 

“Us.” Autumn answered. 

“... do tell.” Carlos said in a light teasing tone. 

“We’re one of a kind.” She leaned in closer, resting her head on his chest, “And how’s that’s perfect.”

Carlos kissed her head, “Si, that’s true.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine disrupted told in 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any person, friendship, relationship, sibling-hood/sibling bonding, etc. 
> 
> Also this literally came from nowhere while watching Farscape.

i.  
They say 'I love you' right before they separate, thinking and knowing that they will see each other shortly. 

ii.  
Time passes slowly during meetings, from a distance they see each other and offer small smiles and hidden rolls of the eyes every now and then. It is their routine. 

iii.  
They have plans: dinner, a movie and then laying out on the hotel balcony to watch the stars. They like it since it's so simple and they are less likely to run into anyone. 

iv.  
When the meeting ends they disperse with the rest of the crowd, like they always do but something changes, something happens todays that has never happened before; an explosion that rocks the building, tossing people to the floor.

v.  
In the seconds after the explosion, admist the screaming and crying and calling out; the murmurs and the questions, their eyes meet. It's unspoken, but there, _"are you alright?"._

vi.  
In the end, days after the attack, when all the injured are being healed and the dead (few in numbers thankfully) are put to rest and what little information that has been collected has been given out to the other nations, they sit. And wait. And sit. It will take hours for them to fall back into their normal pattern so for now they sit. 


End file.
